1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid injecting head that injects a liquid, a method of manufacturing the liquid injecting head, and a liquid injecting apparatus including the liquid injecting head, and more particularly, to an ink-jet record head that injects ink as the liquid, a method of manufacturing the ink-jet record head, and an ink jet recording apparatus
2. Related Art
In ink-jet record heads that are major examples of the liquid injecting heads, generally, ink is supplied to a head main body from an ink cartridge that is a liquid storing unit in which ink fills through an ink flowing path that is formed in an ink supplying needle that is an ink supplying body detachably inserted into the ink cartridge and a supply member such as a cartridge case in which the ink cartridge is held. In addition, by driving a pressure generating unit such as a piezoelectric element that is installed to the head main body, the ink supplied to the head main body is injected from a nozzle.
In the ink-jet record heads, there is a problem that injection defect such as dot missing due to the air bubbles occurs in a case where air bubbles contained in the ink of the ink cartridge or air bubbles mixed into the ink at a time when the ink cartridge is attached or detached are supplied to the head main body. In order to solve the above-described problem, an ink-jet record head in which a filter for removing air bubbles or dust inside the ink is disposed between the ink supplying needle that is inserted into the ink cartridge and the supply member has been disclosed (for example, see JP-A-2000-211130).
In addition, the filter and the supply member are fixed by a heat welding process or the like, and the ink supplying needle and the supply member are fixed by an ultrasonic welding process or the like.
However, under the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2000-211130, the filter is installed to an area in which the ink supplying needle of the supply member is fixed, and thus, the area corresponding to the area of the filter is needed. In addition, since areas for individually welding the ink supplying needle and the filter to the supply member are needed, a gap between adjacent ink supplying needles cannot be shortened. As a result, there is a problem that the size of the head is increased.
In addition under the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2000-211130, when the area of filter is excessively reduced for miniaturizing the head, the dynamic pressure increases. Accordingly, there is a problem that a driving voltage that is used for driving a pressure generating unit such as a piezoelectric element or a heating element is needed to be increased.
In addition, when the ink supplying needle and the supply member are fixed by a heat welding process, a gap therebetween may be generated. In such a case, there is a problem that ink leaks from the gap. Furthermore, when the filter and the ink supplying needle are individually fixed to the supply member, there is a problem that the manufacturing cost increases.
Such problems exist not only in the ink-jet record head but also in a liquid injecting head that injects a liquid other than the ink.